Printed circuit board carrier for holding printed circuit boards have been designed in the past. Such printed circuit board carriers include one-piece electronic component module carriers as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,652,974 and complex holders as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,915,307. In the past such holding devices have not been easily adjustable or relatively inexpensive to manufacture.